


Euphoria

by taylortimeless



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Love, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: Barry is engaged to Iris, but has strong feelings for Caitlin. What will he do?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months since Barry and Iris had been engaged. They already had a place together and everything seemed to be going well. Iris got a promotion at her job, while Barry upped his speed. The crime rate in central city had dropped, which was excellent news.

It was Friday night and Barry stood in the mirror switching back and forth between different outfits. He didn’t want to be overdressed but he didn’t want to look like a bum either. Tonight was a lab party at Star Labs and Barry wanted to look his best. 

Iris came strutting out in a tight red dress and silver heels. It complimented her figure nicely. She looked at Barry amusingly as he couldn’t decide on which outfit to wear. “Barry what are you doing? It’s just going to be the five of us. No need to dress so fancy.” She laughed. “Look who’s talking?” Barry replied. 

Iris leaned in planting a kiss on his lips. Usually he would have enjoyed this, but there was something about it that just didn’t feel right. Maybe he just wasn’t in the mood. Barry pushed the thought to the side, leaving with Iris. 

*******

They had just arrived and the decorations had already been put up. Early 2000s punk rock played through the speakers. Barry and Iris were watching Cisco and HR argue about whether or not GMOs were safe. Iris was more so entertained than Barry. Barry begin tuning them out losing interest. 

There was one question that was on his mind. Where was Caitlin? He wasn’t sure why he was thinking about her, but he was. As if they had some sort of telepathy, Caitlin came walking through the door causing Barry’s heart to pick up speed. She looked absolutely mesmerizing. She wore a tight black dress that showed off her cleavage and complimented her figure. 

Barry’s mouth went completely dry. This confused him. Why was he feeling this way about Caitlin? They had known each other for a while, but lately Barry felt that something was different. “Hey Caitlin!!” Everyone greeted in unison except for Barry. He was too busy staring at her. 

When their eyes connected it was like as though they were the only two in the room. “Hey Barry.” Caitlin greeted softly. “Hey..” Barry replied placing his hand on the back of his neck nervously. He gazed deep into her eyes then looking down at her lips. Caitlin tilted her head in confusion. “Everything okay Barry?” She asked. 

Before Barry could answer Iris came up grabbing his hand. “Hey Barry, you should try this dip HR brought.” Before Barry could protest, Iris was pulling him away. A feeling of regret washed over him. He looked back at Caitlin who he could have sworn looked slightly disappointed. He had begun questioning whether or not he had chosen the right girl. He had always wanted Iris and he had gotten what he wanted. The question was when you get what you want, do you have what you need? 

——————-

Barry tried not to think about it. Pushing it away. He was going to enjoy this night and hang out with the people he loved the most. When a radio hit song came on they turned up the speakers and had begun dancing. Barry danced with Iris but couldn’t help but keep his eyes on Caitlin. She looked so beautiful. The way her hair hung past her shoulders. The way her eyes brightened. 

She was dancing with Cisco and Barry envied him. Iris noticed that something was up with Barry. “Earth to Barry!” She called snapping him out of his trance. “I’m sorry Iris.” Barry replied switching his attention back to her. 

“What is wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird all night.” Iris complained. “I’m sorry. It’s nothing. I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a sec.” Barry said nervously, rushing out of the room and leaving Iris confused. 

He needed some space. He felt that he would suffocate if he stayed here any longer. 

—————

He stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Images of Caitlin flashed in his mind. As well as earlier times they had spent together. Talks they’d had. That night they had did karaoke at that bar. He begin thinking about when they had went back to her place and she asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep. 

That was before he had feelings for her. He was so fixated on Iris that he hadn’t realized Caitlin was a better match for him and how close they were. How much they trusted each other and how selfless she was. Selfless. That was a word that sadly he couldn’t use for Iris. He mentally scolded himself for comparing Iris and Caitlin. 

He needed to get back to the party. He was engaged to Iris. It was too late. He couldn’t be thinking these thoughts now. He left the bathroom about to walk down the hall when he bumped into someone. “Oh!” A feminine voice cried. He quickly placed his hands on her hips before she could fall. Looking up he realized it was Caitlin. 

His cheeks flushed. He hadn’t moved his hands yet. “Barry...hi.” Caitlin said awkwardly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you. I was on my way to the—“ “Bathroom?” Barry finished for her. “Yeah!” She smiled. “Yeah…” he replied awkwardly. He mentally scolded himself for his poor response. 

“Is everything okay? You seem pretty off tonight.” She asked with concern. Both of them had suddenly noticed that they hadn’t taken their hands off of each other yet. Barry’s hands still rested on her hips while hers were on his shoulders. Their faces turned a bright red making them both remove their hands. 

“Yeah...I...just..” Barry sighs in frustration. “Is something on your mind?” Caitlin asked taking a step closer to him. Barry could smell her perfume. Strawberries. God why was she so pretty? This was going to be difficult. “I’m not happy.” Barry suddenly blurted out surprising himself. 

“....with Iris?” She asked. He couldn’t believe what had came of his mouth. But he needed to say something or he was going to lose his mind. Barry took a deep breath. It was hard looking into the girl’s eyes. “Barry?” She asked taking another step toward him. They were only a few inches apart now.

Barry couldn’t help but stare down at her lips. They were perfect. He’d give anything to kiss them. “You can tell me. We’ve always told each other everything. I remember when I lost Ronnie, you were right there.” Caitlin took hold of Barry’s hands.Her hands were so soft. Barry felt his heart speed up. 

“I haven’t been happy with Iris because…” Barry began. Caitlin encourages him to go on. “Because I have feelings for someone else.” Barry confessed feeling more free than he had expected. Caitlin flashed him a warm smile. “Oh, and who might that be Mr. Allen?” She asked almost teasingly. This confused Barry. Did she already know who he was going to say? It was now or never. He had to tell her before iris would come looking for him. 

“You.” He replied slightly afraid of her answer. She looked completely shocked. She hadn’t said anything. Fuck….what had he just done? Barry mentally scolded himself. “Caitlin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I don’t know what I was thinking forget that I said—“ “—I’m just kidding.” She whispered smiling, placing a hand on his cheek. 

They inched closer until their lips crashed together. Barry was feeling a million emotions at once. He lips felt soft. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he did with her waist. He could feel her tongue begging to enter, which he happily let her. Their tongues fought for dominance. She lightly sucked on his tongue, causing him to moan. 

 

Was this actually happening? He suddenly heard the clicking of heels approaching from around the corner. They quickly pulled away from each other. “Barry and Caitlin? What are you guys doing back here?” Iris asked coming into view. “Iris! Barry was just settling a debate I was having with Cisco earlier. House Stark or House Targaryen?” Caitlin asked cheerfully. 

“What?” Iris asked confused. “Game of Thrones.” Caitlin responded before walking down the hallway. Barry looked out of it. “Some other time Barry.” Caitlin said. She gave Barry a small smile before disappearing down the hallway. He looked as though he was in a daze. “Honey, we should get back to the party.” Iris said looking at him strangely, then planting a kiss on his lips. 

He felt nothing. It wasn’t electric like the kiss he had with Caitlin. He missed her already. Iris linked her arm with his as they walked down the hall. Barry couldn’t believe what had happened tonight. He had kissed Caitlin. They had kissed each other. The problem was that he was engaged to Iris. How was he going to tell her? He knew one thing for certain. He wanted to be with Caitlin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris begins making plans for the wedding. Barry can’t stop thinking of Caitlin. What happens when Caitlin and Cisco show up at jitters?

Barry had been thinking about the kiss they shared all night. He didn’t even notice Iris crawling into bed next to him. She had said something but he didn’t hear a word she was saying. “Barry?” She called. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts.  
“Barry!!” She called again finally getting his attention. “Huh? What?” Barry answered absentmindedly. When he snapped out of it he felt as though Iris had taken him away from the place where he spent the most time with Caitlin, his thoughts. “What’s wrong?” She asked confusingly. “Nothing’s wrong.” Barry lied. It didn’t sound the least bit convincing.  
Barry was a terrible liar. “You’ve been acting weird all night. Especially after you and Cai—“ “You know, I’ve just been tied up with this case and catching this bad guy. I just need some sleep.” Barry replied hoping this was convincing enough. To his surprise it was. Iris gave in turning off the nightlight.  
He felt her snuggle against him. Not too long ago he would have loved this, but now he couldn’t stand it. But she was his fiancé. He had to. After all they were destined to be together right? Yeah they were. They had so much in common. He tried thinking about it, but nothing came up. No. Of course they belonged together because they were Barry and Iris. He silenced these racing thoughts deciding to get some sleep.  
************  
Church bells rang through the air. Everything seemed to be in place. Barry stood in front of Iris and the priest read. He stared at the beaming woman across from him. “Do you Barry Allen take Iris West to be your lawful wedded wife till death do you part?” Barry started to panic. Iris looked so hopeful, but he couldn’t do it.  
He looked out at his friends and family watching. None of them seemed to be thrilled. Their faces were lifeless which gave him chills. He took a deep breath looking back at Iris who now had the face of a skeleton. He stepped back, falling over.  
***********  
Barry woke up in a cold sweat. He looked right next to him seeing that Iris was still fast asleep. The clock read 3am. He made his way out of their bedroom. He paced back and forth in the living room. He needed some water. He poured himself a glass of water then stepped out onto the balcony they had recently installed.  
He gazed out at the Central City skyline. Neon illuminated the city before him. He breathed in the fresh early morning air. What was he doing? Were these nightmares going to be a common occurrence? He began thinking of the way it felt when he and Caitlin had kissed. It was almost similar to how he felt when he still had feelings for Iris. Only this felt better.  
He had decided that he needed someone to talk to. He quickly grabbed his cellphone, returning to the balcony and dialing Cisco’s number. It rang a few times. It was way too late to be calling. He knew that. But he couldn’t help it. He needed someone to talk to.  
“Duuuude...do you know what time it is?” Cisco asked sounding sleepy and annoyed. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry Cisco, I just needed someone to talk to. I’ve been having some trouble.” Barry answered truthfully. “Sure dude, shoot.” Cisco replied encouraging him to go on.  
Barry told him everything. When he had started losing his feelings for Iris, the kiss with Caitlin, and everything else up until now. When he was finally finished, the line was silent. “Cisco?” He called hoping he was still listening. “Woaaaah dude. You and Caitlin...I ship it.” He replied.  
“You ship it? What does that even mean?” Barry asked confused. “I’ve always felt like there was something going on between you two. Or at least that something should have been going on between you two.” Cisco laughed. “No, this is wrong.” Barry replied feeling ashamed. “I’m engaged to Iris. It’s always been Barry and Iris.” Barry went on.  
“Not from where I’m standing.” Cisco replied. “What…?” Barry wasn’t understanding where he was going with this. “When you lost your father, Caitlin was there to talk to you. She was the only one that was able to relate to you because she lost hers. I also remember that karaoke night you told me about where she asked you to stay with her until she fell asleep.” Cisco continued.  
“Yeah so…?” Barry replied. “Sure you and Iris grew up together, but it’s always been Barry and Caitlin. You remember when she went all Killer Frost and lost control of herself? What brought her back?” Barry thought about everything he was saying. It all made sense.  
“Me…” he answered “Exactly. So when are you going to realize that—-“ “Barry? What are you doing awake?” He heard Iris said stepping out onto the balcony. He told Cisco that he had to go, hanging up the phone. “I was just uh talking to Cisco about some star labs stuff.” He replied. “It’s late. You should come to bed.” She answered, pulling him back into the apartment.  
As he made his way back to his bedroom. He couldn’t help but think of what Cisco has told him. Would leaving Iris for Caitlin be the right thing to do?  
*****************  
Iris, Barry, and Joe sat at a table in the coffee shop. Iris held Barry’s hand as she spoke to her father about their wedding plans. Barry faked interest in the conversation and spoke when they’d ask him a question. “You know, if there was anyone who I’d think was best for my daughter it’s you Barry.” Joe smiled.  
Barry forced a smile feeling a pang of guilt wash over him. Joe trusted him to take care of Iris. He would probably kill him if he broke her heart. Sure he was in a way his son too, but no one wants to see their kid heartbroken. Barry had began to think that maybe breaking off his engagement with Iris wasn’t the best idea.  
After all maybe these feelings for Caitlin were only temporary. Maybe if he didn’t think too much about it, they’d go away. He glanced at Iris giving her hand a loving squeeze.  
Suddenly the door to jitters opened and in walked Cisco and Caitlin. Obviously here for their early morning coffee run. Barry’s heart stopped. It was as though everything was going in slow motion. He and Caitlin locked eyes instantly. She flashed him a sweet smile, giving him a small wave. “Hey bro hey!” Cisco greeted as he and Caitlin walked over.  
Everyone at the table greeted back. Iris rambled about their wedding plans but Barry wasn’t listening. His eyes fell on Caitlin who just so happened to be staring back at him. There it was. The chemistry they had. It was as though their eyes were having a conversation. A look of longing showed in both of their eyes.  
Cisco took notice to this intense eye contact trying to hold in a smile. Joe looked at both of them strangely. “What’s with you two?” He asked causing them to break eye contact. “Nothing!” They both replied awkwardly in unison. Barry scratched the back of his head while Caitlin’s eyes shifted to the floor.  
Iris and Joe gave them weird looks. “Hey, I know you’re nervous about the wedding, but it’s going to be great don’t worry.” Iris replied assuringly giving him a light peck on the lips. Barry’s eyes shifted to Caitlin who looked disappointed. “Hey I just noticed something!” Cisco said out of nowhere.  
Everyone turned their attention to Cisco urging for him to continue. “Barry and Caitlin are matching!” Barry and Caitlin both laughed nervously. Blush crept on their cheeks. “They are…” Iris said with a hint of resentment in her voice. “Hey Barry, why don’t we ever match?” She asked.  
Barry’s face grew hot. He looked at the ground, then back at Caitlin who had that worried look she always wore when he was in trouble. He quickly looked back at Iris. “I don’t know. It’s not like we do it on purpose.” He replied earning a laugh from Cisco and Caitlin. Iris didn’t seem too thrilled about this.  
Iris shot them both death glares causing both of them to stop. “Uh Barry! I need you to help me with something.” Caitlin said. “With what?” Barry asked his heart skipping a beat. He wasn’t sure why he even asked. He didn’t care. He would do anything as long as he got to spend time with her.  
“I’m getting a new couch in my apartment and I’m going to need help getting it in. I was wondering if Barry could come with me?” Caitlin asked looking back and forth between Iris and Barry. “I’m sure Barry would love to help. Cisco wore a smug look on his face.  
“Great! Let me just grab a coffee and we’ll be on our way.” Caitlin chimed making her way toward the counter. Barry felt a warm feeling inside. Even though it was just a piece of furniture, he’d get more time with Caitlin. Part of him felt guilty for his excitement.  
***********  
“I think I like that one. What do you think?” Caitlin asked as they stood in front of a pastel blue couch in the furniture store. “I think it looks fantastic.” Barry replied. The employee that had been helping them, gave them a smile. “Alright, be back in a sec.” the employee said before walking toward the back.  
They were alone again at last. “Thanks for coming with me.” Caitlin said. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Barry replied with a laugher. “Couch shopping with your coworker?” Caitlin asked sounding surprised. “No, Barry replied.” “Couch shopping with Caitlin Snow.” This causes her to turn a deep red.  
“It kind of feels like we’re this couple shopping for furniture for our apartment.” Caitlin giggled lightly. The two hadn’t noticed until now that they stood a few inches away from each other. Barry glanced down at Caitlin’s lips. They looks so soft and inviting.  
“You two lovebirds make the cutest couple!” The employee said rolling up with the couch in a box. “Oh we’re not..” Barry and Caitlin quickly moved away from each other. “After you.” Barry said motioning for her to follow the employee to the front of the store.  
***************  
“That should do it!” Barry said as he plopped down on Caitlin’s new couch. It was so comfy. Barry couldn’t help but rest his head back. “Thanks for the help Mr. Allen.” Caitlin said teasingly walking over toward him with a glass of lemonade.  
Barry gulped it all down before she sat down. They had suddenly noticed how close they were sitting. Barry could smell a hint of vanilla perfume. It was Barry’s favorite smell. “You smell good.” Barry whispered. This was a bold move.  
“Thank you.” Caitlin smiled. Luckily it was Friday. So they had decided to settle on a scary movie. Barry had texted Iris earlier and told him that he’d be staying a little later. Luckily Iris was fine with it.  
It was a scary part and Caitlin had ended up jumping on Barry’s lap. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. Barry laughed holding her tightly. “It’s okay.” Barry said trying not to get too excited over how close they were. Did she notice how close they were? Barry knew this was wrong, but nothing felt more right?  
When they were together it felt as though everything was right in the world. He didn’t have to put on a fake personality, or live up to unrealistic expectations. Caitlin liked him for him. She suddenly looked into his eyes resting her hands on his shoulders.  
They glanced down at the other’s lips. “Barry…” she whispered. Barry couldn’t help it anymore. He needed her. His hands rested on her back. Her eyes started swelling up with tears. She placed her hands on his face. “You’re so beautiful Caitlin” Barry whispered. Caitlin closed gap between them.  
Barry’s head was spinning. He felt as though it had been a millennium since he had felt her lips on his. The kiss became passionate. He opened his mouth allowing for her tongue to enter. Their tongues danced around each other’s mouths. Caitlin shifted her position so that she was straddling his lap instead. The light from the tv casted an eerie glow.  
Hushed breathe and moans sounded throughout the room. It felt electric. How was she able to make him feel like this only by kissing him. When she pulled away they rested their foreheads together. “I don’t want to go back.” Barry said running his hands through her hair. “Then stay.” Caitlin whispered before kissing him again.  
Barry couldn’t remember the last time he had felt such happiness. This feeling of euphoria. Maybe it was when he had learned how to ride a bike, or when he went to his favorite theme park with his parents. When he realize how to master his superpowers. All he knew was that being with Caitlin made him feel this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re liking it. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Gypsy go out on a double date. Iris grows frustrated with Barry.

They finally pulled away from each other. Barry didn’t know how long he had been kissing Caitlin, but he felt as though he could kiss her forever. “As much as I want to stay, I can’t. Iris...she’d—“ “I know Barry, I know.” Caitlin whispered sadly. 

He looked into her sad eyes. He didn’t want to go back home. It didn’t feel like home to him. But he knew that whatever he was doing with Caitlin wasn’t fair to Iris. He also felt guilty because she trusted him. He thought of Joe and how he gave him his blessing. 

If only he had have realized sooner that he went after the wrong girl. “What are we going to do?” Caitlin asked. It was as if she could read his thoughts. They were always in sync. What was he going to do? This would be the question that haunted him.   
*************  
Barry crept into bed. Iris looked to be asleep. As soon as he covered himself, Iris turned on the light, sitting up. “What the hell Barry?!” Iris cried. Shit. Barry cursed internally. He thought she’d be asleep by now. He knew where this was going. It was reasonable for her to feel this way. But he really didn’t want to do this now. 

“What?” Barry asked cautiously. “Don’t ‘what’ me! Can you explain to me why you spent the entire day with Caitlin?! It’s 1 in the morning for god sake!” She yelled. Barry sat up, sighing and running his hands through his hair. 

“I was just helping her with the couch. Besides I told you I was going to stay longer. She needed someone to talk to.” Barry answered. His palms were getting sweaty. “What about me Barry?! I’m your fiancé! Maybe I needed someone to talk to!” She yelled. 

“I’m sorry! You said it was fine! I told you I’d be staying later!” Barry said defensively. Suddenly iris was leaning into him. He backed up feeling uncomfortable. “You smell like vanilla…” she said accusingly. Barry didn’t know how much more he could take. He needed to figure out a quick answer or she was going to figure it out. 

“Her house smells like vanilla.” Barry responded, trying to remain calm. Iris gave him an intense glare. She stared at him like that for at least a full minute until she finally stopped. “Fine. Just don’t come home so late next time. I was really worried.” She confessed. “I know. I’m sorry.” Barry said, hoping he sounded sincere enough. 

Apparently he did because she gave him a peck on the cheek before turning off the light. Barry laid on his back staining up at the ceiling. Iris shifted closer to him, cuddling. As much as he didn’t want to cuddle with her he didn’t dare move away because it would seem suspicious. Barry closed his eyes imagining that it was Caitlin lying in his chest.

****************  
After a day of defeating bad guys, Barry was ready to have some fun. He, Cisco, and Caitlin had decided to go to a midnight screening of The Bride of Frankenstein at Central Beach. Dr. Wells had decided not to come because he had some work to finish up. Cisco was excited because he had invited Gypsy to come along.   
Iris wasn’t too fond of old movies so everything seemed to be working out for Barry. Cisco drove down the expressway as a Tullycraft song played on the radio. 

This was Barry’s favorite indie band. Gypsy sat in the front with Cisco while Barry and Caitlyn sat in the back.  
The city lights illuminated the night. Barry gazed out the window staring up at the sky scrapers. For some reason Central City looked more beautiful than usual tonight. He wasn’t sure why. Nothing had changed. But it was something special about tonight. He glanced over at Caitlin who was staring out the window. 

She was so beautiful. Like a delicate piece of art in a concrete world. She suddenly turned around locking eyes with him. Barry quickly looked away, humming along to the song on the radio as though he weren’t looking at her in the first place. Caitlin shook her head, biting her lip to hold back a giggle. 

Barry suddenly got a text. Checking his phone he noticed that it was from Iris. “Can’t wait to be Mrs. Allen” followed by a few heart emojis. Barry quickly shot her back a text that read “Can’t wait either.”, which was obviously a lie. He sighed in frustration. As though Caitlin could read his mind, she gave him a sympathetic smile, placing her hand on top of his. 

This shocked him at first, but he held onto her hand. She flashed him a beautiful smile. He wanted to kiss her right there, but didn’t really want it to happen in Cisco’s backseat.   
*************

Cars were parked all along the parking lot. Some people sat inside of their cars while others sat on the roof of their cars. Cisco and Gypsy has decided to stay inside and make out for the whole time while Barry and Caitlin were on a blanket on the roof. 

Barry looked out at the beach across from them, admiring the rushing waves in the distance. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Caitlin asked looking in the same direction. Barry turned to her and smiled. “Yeah, you are.” He said looking into her eyes. 

“Awww Barry….” Caitlin said teasingly. Barry glanced down at her lips. Her lips were so inviting. He wanted to kiss her. No, he needed to. Barry leaned in toward her but his lips were met with a piece of popcorn. He opened his eyes seeing her wearing a sly smirk. “Mr. Allen please, I’m trying to watch the movie.” She said teasingly pointing to the large projection. 

Barry laughed turning his attention onto the movie. He didn’t want this night to end. He tried to enjoy the moment and not think about having to go back home.   
During intermission, Cisco and Gypsy climbed out the car to get more snacks. Barry wanted to remember this night so he pulled out his phone facing it toward himself and Caitlin. “Ahhh Barry no, I’m a mess!” Caitlin laughed covering her face. “Nice try Dr. Snow. You’re perfect.” Barry replied. 

“You think so?” Caitlin asked looking into his eyes. “Of course.” Barry answered. She moved closer to him, leaning against his shoulder and looking at the camera. Barry smiled taking a photo of them. Caitlin quickly grabbed his phone opening up his social media. “What are you doing?” Barry laughed. 

“Putting it on your Instagram since you never post anything on there anyway.” Caitlin laughed. She captioned it “Movie night #snowbarry.” “Snowbarry?” Barry asked confusingly. “I think it’s cute.” Caitlin laughed. 

The rest of the night had gone perfect. Now Cisco has driven up to Barry’s apartment. “See you at work young Padawan.” Cisco said in his best Yoda voice. This caused everyone to laugh. “Bye guys.” Barry said stepping out of the car. They all said goodbye. 

“I had fun Barry…” Caitlin said looking up at him from the window. “Me too…” Barry answered. The two stared into each other’s eyes for a while until Gypsy broke the silence. “So are you guys going to have sex or what?” This caused both Caitlin and Barry to turn red. 

“Wha….uh…” was all Barry could manage to say.  
“Oh come on, you can cut the chemistry with a knife.” Gypsy laughed. “Okay, bye guys!” Barry said nervously, feeling too awkward to look at Caitlin. Barry walked toward the apartment as they drove off. 

**********

The next morning at Jitters Iris, Barry and Joe, sat at their usual table. Iris was scrolling through her phone while Joe was talking to Barry about a strange case he had heard about. Apparently people in a nearby town had started fainting out of nowhere. 

“Creepy.” Barry commented. He decided that he should tell the others at Star Labs and look into it later. There could have been a possibility that it was a metahuman. “What the hell is a Snowbarry?” Iris asked startling them both. “What?” Barry asked taken aback by this. Joe looked twice as confused. 

Iris showed him the picture of him and Caitlin that had been posted to his social media the night before. His blood ran cold. “I need to talk to you.” Iris demanded. She stood up pulling him toward the hallway where the bathrooms were. 

“Snowbarry…? So you’re merging names now?” Iris asked folding her arms. “Iris, please it’s just a silly joke. We’re friends. Friends do stuff like that all the time. It doesn’t really mean—“ “Bullshit Barry!” Iris yelled causing a few people to look their way. Barry looked around motioning for her to lower her voice. 

“Tell me that you don’t have feelings for her!” Iris said. Barry couldn’t believe what was happening. He looked around searching for a way out suddenly feeling trapped. He knew that she had every right to be angry, because they were seeing each other behind her back. 

But he was afraid of what this could do to his family.   
So he said something that he knew he’d regret. “No, Iris. I love you. It’s always been you and only you. Caitlin doesn’t mean anything to me” Barry lied. The words stung. Caitlin meant everything to him. He would go into the speed force for her. 

Iris seemed to believe this words. She smiled kissing him. Barry pretended to enjoy it. He felt nothing. Not a single spark. When she finally pulled away she looked up at him and said “Good. I’ve decided that we should get married tomorrow.” Barry’s heart dropped to the sound of her words. Fear ran through his body. What on all earths had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re liking it. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin has disappeared. Now married to Iris, Barry and Cisco try to find her.

Everything was in place. Wedding decorations and all. The ceremony seemed to move by fast for everyone except for Barry. He hadn’t seen Caitlin ever since she found out they were getting married. They had agreed to end it. What Barry found strange was that she didn’t even show up to work. 

This worried him. The ceremony went by, they said their vows and shared a kiss. Cameras flashed from family and friends in the audience. Barry felt as though he wasn’t there. He was a world away. 

******************  
3 Weeks later—-  
Star Labs wasn’t the same without Caitlin. Fighting bad guys wasn’t the same without her either. It had only been a few weeks and Barry couldn’t stand being in this marriage. He spent most of his time out on the balcony or at Cisco’s place. 

Keeping up this charade was killing him. But he couldn’t break her heart. He’d hurt the family. Joe wouldn’t forgive him either. What if he didn’t consider him a son anymore? Barry shook the thought assuring himself that his mind was jumping to ridiculous conclusions.

He heard the slide door open, which took him away from his thoughts. “Hello comrade in comradery” Cisco greeting, walking up next to him. Barry laughed at this, something he hadn’t done in the last three weeks. “What are you doing out here?” Cisco asked. 

“I don’t know man. I just...can’t stop thinking about...her. I feel like I made the biggest mistake of my life and now she’s gone.” Barry sighed. “I was rooting for you two. Always was.” Cisco commented. Barry flashed a sad smile. 

“I just...can’t stop thinking about her.” Barry repeated. “Why don’t you call her?” Cisco asked. “Tried that.” She won’t pick up.” Barry answered. “You know, she hasn’t picked up for me either.” Cisco replied. Cisco suddenly had a strange look on his face. This freaked Barry out a little. 

“What is it?” Barry asked. Cisco looks as though he’s thinking. “We haven’t heard from Caitlin in weeks. You don’t find that strange?” He asked. Barry thought about it for a second. Sure Caitlin had been through hardships before, but she hasn’t went this long with no contact. “You aren’t saying….?” Barry started. “I am saying….saying that maybe something could have happened to her.” 

Barry didn’t want to think of this. He wanted her to be okay. But something wasn’t adding up. The Caitlin he knew would never just leave or not show up for work. This worried Barry. 

*********

Barry and Cisco had spent all day looking for her. They stopped by her apartment but she wasn’t there. When Barry got home he collapsed on the couch. He heard Iris walk in from the hallway. “Barry, you’re home.” She greeted, kissing him and sitting next to him. Barry’s facial expression remained the same. Lifeless.

“How was your day?” Iris asked enthusiastically. “Uneventful. Cisco and I just went around looking for Caitlin. She’s not answering any of our calls. I’m worried about her.” Iris smile seemed to disappear at the mention of her name. 

She looked angry, but quickly switched back to her usual smile. This made Barry uncomfortable. “I’m sure she’s fine.” Iris spoke quickly standing to her feet and walking toward the kitchen. “Pizza or pasta?” She asked. Barry stood to his feet following her into the kitchen. “Did you hear what I said? I think something might be wrong. We can’t find—“ “God Dammit Barry! Would you leave it alone?!!” Iris shouted.

Barry was in shock. He’s seen her angry before, but never this angry. “What do you mean leave it alone? Caitlin is our friend. Don’t you care?” Barry asked. Iris turned around taking out the pasta. 

“Of course I care. But maybe she just needed a vacation. I’m sure being a doctor is stressful. Especially if you’re working with Metahumans.” Iris said dismissively. Something wasn’t right. She was acting too dismissive about it. But what made it worse that him wondering where she was made her angry. 

“I’m going to find her. I won’t stop looking until I do.” Barry turns around and is about to speed out when Iris places her hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. “Stay here.” She said almost threateningly. And this was the moment it clicked for Barry. Iris had something to do with her disappearance. 

“WHERE IS SHE?!!” Barry shouted. This made Iris jump, but she kept her composure. She continued preparing the pasta. “Why should I tell you?” She replied bitterly. It pained Barry to process what was happening. How could he had been so blind? He had entered a loveless marriage with someone he wasn’t in love with only to find out that they were completely deranged. 

He knew this was his fault. He had been keeping relations with both of them in fear of ruining his relationship with his family. But this had gone too far. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!” Barry cried. His eyes were swelling with tears. The thought of her being in danger pulled at his heart strings. 

“I gave her to him.” Iris answered. “Him...who’s him?” Barry asked becoming fearful of what could be happening to her. “Alex” Iris replied. “He told me if I could bring her to him, then he’d make her disappear. So I invited Caitlin out for a girl’s night out. You should have seen the way she looked when she realized we weren’t going to the club.” Iris said. 

Barry paced back and forth trying to process everything he was hearing. He couldn’t believe it. She was absolutely insane. “DAMN IT IRIS! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!!” Barry demanded. Iris stepped closer to him until they were only a few inches apart. “Never.” She whispered, returning to her cooking. 

Barry sped off. He had to find her. He had to tell Cisco figure out a way to find her. Barry just hoped he wasn’t too late. It had been weeks. 

********

“Jackpot!” Cisco shouted causing Barry and Dr. Wells to run over to the computer after a long session of pacing back and forth. He had managed to track Caitlin’s location through its’ signal from a cell tower. Barry ran up to the computer to take a look. 

According to the computer she was located in an abandoned prison in the next town over. “Let’s go get her Barry.” Cisco said. “Thanks man.” Barry said trying to remain positive . “Bring her home.”Dr. Wells says. “Snowbarry for the win!” Cisco cheers. He makes a portal, vibing them to the location. 

***************

After searching through what felt like endless rows of empty cells, they finally spotted Caitlin. Barry’s heart sped up. She looked completely disheveled. By her ruined makeup you could tell that she has been crying. Seeing her and knowing that she had been hurt upset him. “Caitlin!!” Barry cried. “Barry?!!” Caitlin screamed happily running up to the glass. 

“You’re here! You came for me. I’m not sure what’s wrong. Alex injected me with something so I couldn’t freeze my way out. My powers aren’t working!” She cries. “Stand back!” Barry told Cisco and Caitlin. 

When they did he smashed the glass, releasing Caitlin from captivity. “Barry!!!” She said before being wrapped in his embrace. “It was Iris. She was the one that—“ “I know. I know.” Barry whispered. They stayed like this for a while until Cisco cleared his throat. 

“Uhhh guys. We’ve got a pro—“ Before Cisco could say anything, he had been knocked out by what looked to be another speedster. If Barry was a speedster himself, he wouldn’t have seen him because he moved so fast. In a flash Caitlin was out of his arms and being taken away by Alex. Using his super speed, Barry picked up Cisco and ran after them. 

**************

Following Alex had led to the top of a skyscraper. As soon as Barry put Cisco down, he woke up. “Duuude what happened?” He asked looking around confused. Caitlin struggled in Alex’s arms as he stepped closer and closer to the ledge. “I don’t know how much my wife paid you, but I’m going to need you to let her go.” Barry ordered. 

“Uh yeah, I don’t think so. I have my own Metahuman.” He laughed. This caused everyone to give him a strange look. “But aren’t you a metahuman?” Barry asked confused. “No shit, asshole. But I don’t have ice powers.” Alex replied sarcastically. “I don’t have my powers anymore, that serum you injected me with took them away.” Caitlin hissed.

“Oh no, that was only temporary. They’ll come back. Luckily I got your blood sample. So I guess you no longer serve a purpose to me.” Alex shrugged stepping onto the ledge. “PUT HER DOWN NOW!!” Barry yelled. He was about to speed toward him when Alex held up his hand. 

“One move and I drop her.” Alex sneered. Barry felt useless. The girl he loved was on a ledge and he couldn’t save her. “Hey asshole?” Cisco shouted. Alex looked his way attempting to blast him, but Alex was too quick. This was a reckless because he could have hit Caitlin. He had shifted over. “Be careful Cisco! You’ll hit Caitlin.” Barry warned.

“Oooh you shouldn’t have done that.” Alex said. He turned around, letting go of her and causing her to free fall. Barry could hear her screaming in horror as she fell down. “NOOOOOO!” Barry cried running after her. He ran down the building as fast as he could. 

He was getting closer. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. He looked into her eyes as she fell. He could see the fear, pain, and sadness. It was this that motivated him to run faster. He finally managed to catch her reaching the ground. “Barry….” Caitlin whispered. Her eyes flooded with tears. Barry put her down. “You caught me.” She smiled. “I wasn’t going to let someone else I love die.” He replied. 

“You love me?” She asked as tears streamed down her face. Barry wiped them away. “Of course I do.” Barry replied. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. The girl that he loved had almost died but he saved her. She had managed to motivate him to move faster than normal beating his record. “I love you too Barry Allen.” She replied placing her hands on his chest. 

Barry pulled her closer closing the gap between them. The kiss was passionate and electric. Barry felt as though it was the first time they kissed. He didn’t realize how much he missed her lips. Suddenly a portal appeared on the side of them and out stepped Cisco and Alex. They were both bruised up. 

“Find somewhere safe. I have to help Cisco defeat this guy!” Barry said. “Okay!” Caitlin making her way over to a safer location. “Guys, in here!” Cisco says making another portal. Before any of them goes in Alex runs in. The portal closes. “YES!!!” Cisco cheered. “Why are you cheering? That guy just ran through the portal that you made for us.” Barry asked confused. 

“Yes he did! But it was a trick. That portal leads to an Earth with no human life on it. He won’t be going anywhere.” Cisco said proudly. “Cisco you’re a genius!” Barry said. Caitlin made her way back over. “I figured if I couldn’t beat him with speed, I’d use my mind.” “You guys were great. Thanks for coming for me.” Caitlin said. All three of them shared a group hug. 

*************

A few weeks later…..  
Barry had divorced Iris and she was now in prison. It was sad because they had grown up together and this caused a major rift in his relationship with his family. Joe was hurt when he heard everything that happened. Barry wished that Wally and Joe didn’t have to find out about everything this way, but that was he reality of it.   
They had found a way to reverse what had happened to Caitlin so that she was able to gain her powers. He was glad that Team Flash was back. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the days when it was him, Caitlin, Cisco and Dr. Wells. 

Later that night Barry had decided to go back with Caitlin to her place. She had insisted that he’d try a family recipe for chili. He couldn’t resist. “Open.” She smiled holding out a spoonful of chili toward his mouth. Barry tasted it. It was amazing. 

“Didn’t know my girlfriend was a chef.” Barry said kissing her. Caitlin did a satisfied moan. “There are a lot of things that you don’t know about me Mr. Allen.” She teases motioning for him to follow her to the bedroom. Barry could feel his heart rate pick up. He gladly followed her into the bedroom. 

Looking at her he couldn’t believe how long it had taken him to fall for her. They had been working together for years. She was absolutely beautiful. Her smile was magical. He couldn’t believe that he was finally free. Free to be with the girl he fell in love with. She was his true destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. The next one is coming. Rated M for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far.


End file.
